


Choke me or I'm Going to Explode

by Anw



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, This is just smut, and its kinky but not like too kinky, but i did it for my wife, thats about it, this is really unhinged im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anw/pseuds/Anw
Summary: Katya worships Trixie's body, treats her gently like she's precious, and Trixie loves it, but she also kind of just wants to get fucked, you know?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Choke me or I'm Going to Explode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/gifts).



> Uhhhhh so this was an idea I came up with a while ago and told my wife about and then it got lost in my other WIPs, but today is a special day because it is [FarrahGone's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone) birthday! I love you so so much and I wrote this completely unhinged story for you (also some fluff but you'll get that later) and I hope you enjoy it!

So Trixie has a problem. And the one person she wants to talk to about it, the one person that can fix it, is the one person she can’t tell. 

It all started when she started dating Katya. There had always been some level of chemistry between them, they can joke back and forth for hours without noticing anything around them and there’s an unspoken level of communication they seem to have that allows them to understand each other on a deeper level than anyone else in either of their lives. 

They fought against it for so long, Trixie worried about giving herself to someone that couldn’t commit and Katya terrified of the feelings for her best friend that grew everyday. In the end they couldn’t ignore it, and it was the best decision either one of them had ever made. Their relationship only got better, stronger, the foundation of their friendship was still there better than ever, but now they could be completely honest with each other, they could hold each other at night and take each other out on dates. Maybe more importantly though, they could have sex. 

In the beginning, Katya’s high sex drive was what made Trixie keep her distance, worried that Katya would only want to fuck her and then she would move on, but as they grew closer, it only added to Trixie’s desire. From the stories Katya would tell her, mostly unprompted, Katya was willing to try just about anything and more importantly she was a giver which is important for a lazy bottom like Trixie. 

So when they got together Trixie was not only prepared to be fucked constantly, she was excited for it, willing to let Katya have her way with her however she wanted to. The reality didn’t work out quite like that. 

The first time they fucked it was passionate, both of them overwhelmed with the fact that it was finally happening. They took their time, pressing their bodies together and savoring the moment. Trixie was taken aback by how delicate Katya was with her, the way she gently ran her hands all over her curves, never squeezing too hard and worshipping her body with her lips and tongue but never her teeth. Katya had taken her time going down on her, sucking gently and fingering her slowly, drawing every last gasp and moan out of Trixie until she came hard, overwhelmed by her own pleasure and she rode out the waves for what seemed like hours. It was incredible, full of love and passion and Trixie loved every second of it. 

The problem isn’t take Katya loves her too much, or that she’s good in bed, that would be ridiculous, the problem is that Trixie wants to be _fucked._ Katya doesn’t fuck her, she makes love to her, and it’s amazing every time, Trixie isn’t complaining, not really, but she also kind of is. 

Trixie wants Katya to do any number of things to her, wants her to bend her over and fuck her from behind, wants her to tie her up, wants her to spank her, wants her to rail her, wants her to absolutely destroy her, wants, wants, wants, but Katya touches her like she’s precious, like she’ll break if she’s not careful and as much as Trixie loves that, loves _her_ she can’t shake the desire she has to get well and truly fucked by Katya. 

The problem is, Trixie doesn’t know how to tell Katya what she wants. She’s almost let it slip before. There have been times where Trixie has grabbed Katya’s hand and almost brought it to her throat, stopping herself before she gets there and lacing their fingers together instead, or times where she’s had to stop herself from moaning out the things she wants Katya to do to her. 

On top of that, everytime Katya does something that isn’t sweet and gentle she apologizes. She’s accidentally left hickies on Trixie’s body that she apologized profusely for as if she just committed a cardinal sin. She hardly even manages to pin Trixie’s hips down when she’s going down on her and it’s so frustrating. 

She just doesn’t understand how Katya doesn’t feel it too. She remembers the stories before they were dating about all the different things she tried in bed, about the creative ways she found to fuck a number of different women. Katya loves sex, and Trixie doesn’t know how she controls herself when she knows from the stories that Katya likes to try new things.

The conclusion that Trixie has come to is that Katya wants her to be a princess, wants her to be a pure innocent woman that she can worship, and she is terrified that if Katya finds out that she isn’t the image she has of her, that she will no longer want her. So she keeps her mouth shut and she lets Katya worship her body and she enjoys it but she longs for more. 

She lasts for a few months, revels in the attention Katya gives her, comes to her tongue and mouth regularly, and enjoys it. 

Until one morning. She wakes up and Katya is staring at her, she starts, scared briefly, “jesus christ, good morning you psycho,” she says, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Sorry,” Katya responds, “what were you dreaming about?” she asks suddenly. Trixie is taken aback, too asleep to comprehend the early morning interrogation. 

She has to think, doesn’t remember what she was dreaming about, until she feels the moisture between her legs, how turned on she is by whatever was happening in her dream state. She thinks hard and images come flashing back to her, her arms tied above her and Katya’s fingers deep in her mouth as she fucks her with her fingers. She swallows thickly at the images, rubbing her thighs together under the covers. 

“Um,” Trixie starts, not sure how to explain or why Katya is even asking, she starts there, “why?” 

“Because you were moaning and saying things and I want to know,” Katya responds quickly. 

“I was having a sex dream,” Trixie responds honestly, Trixie hopes Katya doesn’t ask more. 

“Was it good?” Katya asks curiously. 

“Mmm, yeah it was,” Trixie responds. 

Katya shifts closer to Trixie and kisses her gently, her hand drifting down until she feels the wet stain on Trixie’s underwear. She laughs gently against Trixie’s mouth and rubs gently, Trixie moans into her mouth and Katya takes it as encouragement, moving the fabric to the side and slipping two fingers easily into her, pumping sweetly. Trixie breaks their lips apart to moan again and Katya lifts her thumb to rub Trixie’s clit while she fingers her. It doesn’t take long for Trixie to come, too worked up from her dream. 

She comes with a last broken moan, and Katya slips her fingers out, takes her hand out of Trixie’s waistband and brings it up between them. She looks Trixie in the eye before she brings it to Trixie’s lips. Trixie’s eyes widen but she opens her mouth, lets Katya slide her fingers in and sucks readily, moaning again at Katya’s actions and her own taste. Katya removes her fingers and leans down to kiss her again.

Katya pulls back, “I heard you like my fingers in your mouth,” she whispers and Trixie stutters. 

“W-what do you mean?” she asks, blushing. 

“I heard you in your sleep,” Katya responds, “you know you can ask for what you want right?” 

Trixie looks away, blushing more and a little uncomfortable. 

Katya moves back into her line of sight, “Trixie what do you want?” she asks seriously. 

Trixie swallows her nerves, knows now is the moment, that she can’t keep this in forever, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Katya cocks her head at that, confused, “again?” 

“No, Katya I want you to _fuck_ me, I don’t need you to be gentle I just want you to fuck me,” Trixie responds, her shame gone as she finally asks what she wants. 

Katya’s lips form a perfect oh and she sits there for a few long seconds in shock. “Okay,” she finally responds and she gets up, goes into the bathroom and starts her day. 

Trixie isn’t sure what to make of the reaction, but gets up too, starts making them breakfast before they both have to go to work for the day. 

Later that night they’re relaxing on the couch, the TV on but neither of them watching, they’ve been talking about their days, laughing together, the morning all but pushed from Trixie’s mind. 

They talk and talk until suddenly they’re not talking they’re kissing and Katya breaks them apart to whisper, “bed,” and then they’re both scrambling to get up. 

They both shed their clothes as soon as they get into their room and fall onto the bed together, lips locked together and tongues swirling together. 

They make out for a few long minutes, Trixie knows this is Katya’s favorite part, she loves to kiss, could make out for hours with Trixie and not get bored, and she indulges her, lets Katya’s tongue explore her mouth, lets her suck on her lips. She feels Katya’s teeth bite and pull her bottom lip and moans in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. 

Katya leaves her lips, kisses a path down her body, she kisses down her chest, lets her tongue dips into her bellybutton, and bites gently at her hips before she makes her way between her legs. She spreads her legs, wrapping her arms around them and turns her head to kiss her right thigh. She kisses it gently before she starts sucking, biting and leaving marks. She does it again, leaving a trail of angry red marks that will turn purple then green in the following days and Trixie hisses through her teeth at the pain, feels herself getting wetter at the sensation. 

“Is this what you want baby girl?” Katya teases as she leaves a mark high up on her thigh while she locks eyes with Trixie. 

“Y-yeah, yes,” Trixie barely manages to reply. She’s so turned on already it’s pathetic, but after months of longing for this she’s overwhelmed at finally getting it. 

Katya lets her mouth leave Trixie’s skin with a _pop._ She moves up on the bed a little more, pushes Trixie’s knees up and apart so she’s exposed, she feels wide open and she’s desperate for any kind of attention to be on her pussy. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Katya asks. 

Trixie nods her head frantically, feels herself dripping, leaking over her ass and onto the sheets below her. 

“Use your words baby,” Katya demands. 

“Yes,” Trixie chokes out. 

Katya seems pleased with the response and she removes her hand from Trixie’s left knee, “keep your legs spread like this, you look so beautiful all open and ready for me,” she commands, Trixie obeys, wonders how long she’ll manage to keep her legs up like this, they’re already starting to burn with the effort. 

Katya’s hand teases between her legs, a finger running gently through her folds and spreading her wetness around even though she’s glistening already. The light pressure makes Trixie moan loudly and her face tints red, embarrassed by how desperate and needy she already is. 

Katya smirks up at her, slips just the tip of her finger into Trixie, “you need me that bad, huh?” 

Trixie nods again before she remembers to use her voice, “yes Katya, please, I need you, please.” 

“Mmm,” Katya hums, pushes her finger in deeper, painfully slowly, “you sound pretty when you beg, angel.” 

Trixie moans as Katya’s finger reaches deeper, alleviating some, but not nearly enough, of the pressure that’s slowly building. “Please Katya, more,” she begs again. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Katya responds, pulls her finger all the way out before she slides two in hard and fast. Trixie’s body jolts slightly with the force as Katya pumps her fingers in and out with the same force. 

Trixie’s moaning uncontrollably now, mixing with the wet noises Katya’s fingers make every time they ram back into her sopping pussy. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Katya asks, as if she doesn’t know the answer based on the noises she’s ripping from Trixie’s chest. 

Trixie doesn’t answer, can’t find her voice. Katya pulls her fingers out of Trixie and she whimpers pathetically. 

“I need you to answer me when I ask you questions princess,” Katya says sweetly. 

“Yes ma’am, sorry,” Trixie responds. 

“Ma’am huh? I like that, so obedient,” Katya praises, her hand cupping Trixie’s pussy that is clenching around nothing now that it’s painfully empty, “you’re such a good girl.” 

Katya leans back down, kisses her thighs again where the bruises are already starting to form from earlier, and leaves a kiss on the hood of her clit. 

“I’m gonna eat you out now, okay?” Katya asks. 

Trixie moans loud and long, “yes, please ma’am, please,” she begs again. 

“Such a good girl, so pretty for me,” Katya whispers into her pussy before she uses her thumbs to lift her hood and expose her swollen clit, she blows air over it and Trixie’s body twitches, ready. Katya finally lowers her lips to the bundle of nerves, wraps her lips around it and sucks, her tongue poking out to add to the pressure. 

She focuses all of her attention on her clit and Trixie’s head is swimming at the sensation, she doesn’t even notice that Katya’s other hand is moving until she feels two fingers entering her again. She moans at the relief of having something to clench around as Katya starts to pump her fingers in and out, curling gently with each stroke. 

Her legs are still up, shaking violently with effort and she doesn’t know how much longer she can keep them up. Katya must feel the way they’re shaking because she wraps her free arm around the leg and Trixie lets her other leg come down as she rests her foot on the bed. 

Katya continues the work with her mouth and fingers and Trixie can feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, she’s desperate for relief, “I’m so close, Katya please,” she babbles. 

Katya lifts her head up, her mouth leaving her clit and says, “not yet baby, you need permission to come, understand?” 

Trixie whimpers, “yes ma’am.” She lets her arm come up to cover her face, try to focus all her attention on not coming yet as Katya’s mouth returns to her swollen clit. 

Katya is relentlessly working her pussy, Trixie’s breath is ragged and it’s becoming harder and harder to keep her orgasm from washing over her, “please ma’am, I can’t, I can’t, I need to come, please,” she begs, can’t stop herself. 

Katya lifts her lips only for a second to say, “not yet,” before returning to her position. 

Trixie feels tears streaming down her face now, unable to stop them as she tries and fails to stop the pleasure from taking over. She comes with a broken sob, her pussy spasming around Katya’s fingers. Katya continues pumping in and out of her as she comes down and when she starts getting over sensitive Katya removes herself entirely. 

She wipes Trixie’s tears from her face, kisses her, before backing away, “baby I told you not to come yet,” she scolds. 

“I’m sorry,” Trixie pants, there are still tears leaking out of her eyes, “I couldn’t help it, you made me feel too good.” 

Katya tsks at that, “flattering me won’t help baby girl, you disobeyed me,” Katya scolds again and Trixie gulps, wasn’t prepared for Katya to be disappointed in her. 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Trixie says again, can already feel herself getting wet again, ready for round two even after the earth shattering orgasm she just had. 

“It’s okay baby, you came so pretty for me, but you didn’t follow my orders, so you need to be punished now okay?” Katya asks, and her tone is sweet despite the words. 

“Yes ma’am,” Trixie responds with another gulps, her cheeks are flushed red and her pussy is throbbing again in anticipation. 

“What should we do with you, huh?” Katya asks with a tilt of her head. Trixie isn’t sure if she’s meant to respond or not, “any ideas, princess?” Trixie’s face turns redder and Katya smirks knowingly, “come on baby girl, you don’t have to be embarrassed, how do you want to be punished?” 

“Spank me,” Trixie mumbles, refusing to make eye contact. 

Katya brings her hand to Trixie’s chin, lifts her head up to make eye contact, “what was that?” 

Trixie’s face is burning with embarrassment, but Katya’s sparkling eyes encourage her and she repeats herself more confidently this time, “spank me.” 

Katya’s smirk grows, “okay baby, I’ll spank you,” Katya responds, pecks Trixie on the lips and pats her hip, “get on your hands and knees.” 

Trixie does as she’s told quickly, eager for what’s about to happen. 

Katya situates herself on her knees behind Trixie, runs her hands over Trixie’s round ass, up to her hips, “I want you to count each spank and thank me for each one okay?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Trixie responds obediently. 

“Tell me to stop if you need to okay,” Katya adds on, her facade dropping for a second to make sure Trixie is okay, let her know she still has control, Trixie appreciates it, but knows she won’t need it. She nods her head, wiggles her ass a little to show she’s ready, “someone’s eager,” Katya smirks, running her hand over Trixie’s ass again. 

The first smack is mild, it stings a little but it doesn’t hurt, “one, thank you,” she says easily, lifts her hips into the air to show she’s ready for more. 

Katya brings her palm down with more force this time on the other side, and Trixie feels the sting more, has to remind herself to breathe after, “two, thank you.” 

Katya brings her palms down faster after that, smack after smack landing on Trixie’s ass that is rapidly turning a bright shade of red as Trixie moans openly, feels herself getting wetter and sees a puddle forming beneath her where she’s dripping. She brings both hands down in rapid succession, harder than any before and Trixie gasps. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, don’t you?” Katya asks from behind her, her fingers running gently over the redness all over her ass. 

“Yes ma’am, thank you,” Trixie responds, hissing a little at the heat radiating from the angered skin. 

She feels lips on the red skin, a tongue soothing some of the burning and then Katya is gone, the bed squeaking as she gets up. Trixie stays where she is, watching Katya over her shoulder as she opens a drawer to look for something. 

“I think you deserve a reward after taking that punishment so well,” Katya says, taking something from the drawer and coming back to the bed, she’s holding a harness that Trixie hasn’t seen before and a bottle of lotion that she places on the bed. She leaves the room and Trixie hears the sink running before she comes back into the room with a freshly washed red dildo that makes Trixie’s heart speed up in anticipation. 

Katya steps into the harness, secures it around her hips and makes sure the dildo is in place. She kneels back down on the bed and Trixie hears the cap of the lotion bottle open. She hisses in relief as she feels the cool lotion being spread over the skin of her ass, relieving some of the burning she was feeling. 

“That feel good baby?” Katya asks. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Trixie replies. 

Katya wipes the extra lotion up onto Trixie’s back and slides closer to her body, Trixie can feel the dildo heavy resting against her thigh and is already moaning, desperate. 

“You think you can take my dick baby?” Katya asks, she’s rubbing the dildo gently over Trixie’s opening now. 

“Yes, please Katya, I want it,” Trixie responds. 

“Okay baby,” Katya responds, leans over to the bedside table and takes out a bottle of lube. Trixie hears her squirt some lube onto the strap on, cover it all and she feels her wipe the excess onto her. 

“Ready?” Katya checks. 

“Yes, please,” Trixie responds. 

Katya lines the dildo up with Trixie’s opening and takes her time sliding in. Trixie is so wet it takes no effort to slide all the way in and when she does Trixie moans as she adjusts to having the object in her. Katya gives her some time to adjust before asking again, “ready?” 

Trixie moans harshly, “fuck me, ma’am, please, I need it.” 

That’s all it takes and Katya is sliding out of her, slamming her hips forward quickly as she pounds in and out of her fast and hard. The bed frame shakes as Katya fucks her hard and Trixie is moaning obscenely. 

She feels one of Katya’s hands grasp her hip hard and squeeze, there will be a handprint there in the morning too, and then her other hand runs up her back, her fingers going up into her hair before it grasps and pulls harshly, Trixie’s head being forced back as Katya pulls. 

Katya is grunting behind her, and Trixie is dizzy with the delicious combination of pain and pleasure that is overwhelming her senses. 

“Touch yourself baby,” Katya pants behind her and Trixie does as she’s told, holding herself up with one arm as her other hand rubs harsh circles over her clit. 

Katya is still pounding into her and she’s not going to last long, “I’m close baby, can I come,” Trixie asks permission, not willing to come again before she’s allowed. 

“Yes baby, come for me, let me hear you,” Katya responds, still keeping up her punishing pace. 

That’s all it takes for Trixie to come apart again, Katya’s name is ripped from her chest as she calls it out loudly. Katya’s hips slow to a halt and she pulls out of Trixie entirely and they both collapse onto the bed. Trixie’s ass is still in the air, to painful to touch anything, and she’s trying to slow her rapid breathing. Katya removes the strap on from her hips, lets it flop wet onto the bed beside them and reaches out for Trixie. 

Trixie lets herself be held, lets Katya run her hands through her hair as they both slow their breathing and come back to their bodies. 

“You did so good baby,” Katya whispers, kissing Trixie above her ear near her hair that is sweat covered and stuck to her face. 

“That was amazing,” Trixie says a little too loudly for the moment and Katya laughs.

“It was?” Katya says it like a question and Trixie turns around in her arms so they’re practically nose to nose. 

She’s shocked to see uncertainty in Katya’s eyes. “That was the best sex I have ever had,” Trixie reassures her, her eyes honest with the statement. 

“I wasn’t too harsh?” Katya’s still unsure. 

Trixie kisses her gently, “you were perfect, that was incredible, I love you,” she says, planting kisses on Katya’s face after each statement. 

Katya smiles at her, kisses her back, “good,” she responds, “I love you too.” 

Trixie smiles at her, kisses her again, lets Katya’s tongue slide into their mouth as they kiss lazily. It’s not going to lead anywhere, they’re both too tired to go again, but it’s still nice to have this form of intimacy too. 

Trixie pulls away soon after, “I need to shower, I feel gross,” she says as she sits up, wincing at the pain of sitting on her punished ass. 

“Yeah you’re disgusting,” Katya responds, stretching out on her back and watching Trixie as she gets up to get ready to shower. 

“I seem to remember you calling me princess actually,” Trixie snaps back teasingly. 

Katya blushes a little, but responds in turn, “and I seem to remember being the one in charge, ‘yes ma’am, thank you’” she imitates Trixie. 

Trixie screams, “shut up!” at that as she retreats into the bathroom at the sound of Katya wheezing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought! Again, huge happy birthday to my favorite [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone) she deserves all of the happiness today and always! You can also come hang out with me on tumblr [@dykegoblins!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dykegoblins)


End file.
